


i love the way the leaves fall around you

by klexos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autumn, Gay, Karkat gawking over how much he loves dave, M/M, and fall too i guess, davekat - Freeform, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klexos/pseuds/klexos
Summary: i wrote this pretty quicklyi absolutely love fall its my favorite season and. im probably writing more fics tonight. also its been like 4-5 months since i updated the boy next door or whatever i titled it and. myabe ill get to it. i dont know.thanks for reading give me themkudos im thirsty thank





	

You wake up at what you presume is an ungodly hour to the rustling of curtains and the lights of the street below. What the fuck.

"Dave? What are you doing. It's like-" he cuts you off with the exact time because he has the ability to be a smart ass so he'll use it.

"Dave, I don't actually care about the time, I just wanna know why you're opening a goddamn window when it's 50 degrees outside and _god knows how cold_  in here." You say. You love him but he's the biggest pain in the ass. Sort of.

"Because fall, Karkat. Fall."

You try very hard to give him the most disinterested and apathetic stare you can muster, but it doesn't work out because _wow_. There's a certain glint in his eyes and he's so excited and you're trying very very hard not to smile.

There's something so endearing and important to him about the way the leaves fall and change color and how to breeze makes you want to step just a bit closer to him, and how you can wear his sweaters even though they are 2x too big for you-but you don't care much,  _do you?_

His cheeks will turn an adorable shade of pink, and his freckles will be the same  
color as the leaves, and his hands will get cold and shaky, but once you hold them it warms up your whole body and sets your heart on fire and your mind races. The sun sets a bit earlier, the wind gets a bit cooler, but your love for him; that stays the same.

So you get up with the blanket to join him at the window and you say

"I love fall too."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this pretty quickly  
> i absolutely love fall its my favorite season and. im probably writing more fics tonight. also its been like 4-5 months since i updated the boy next door or whatever i titled it and. myabe ill get to it. i dont know.  
> thanks for reading give me them  
> kudos im thirsty thank


End file.
